


【路帕】养狗心得0.5

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: 狂热行动海上列车私通
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 15





	【路帕】养狗心得0.5

海上列车行驶在开往海贼万博的路上，而代替冰山作为卡雷拉门面出席的帕里刚刚敲响了贵宾室的门。通常里面坐着的都是些大人物，政府要员，国家王族，公司大客户，或是别的什么，但是款待这些贵客从来轮不到不能正视女性的帕里。  
“……先生，您叫我？”帕里敲了敲门，真不知道是哪位贵宾指名要见他，卡雷拉的副社长可不像社长冰山那样擅长处理人情世故，他皱着眉祈祷里面坐着的人没那么无理取闹，不然帕里会忍不住打人的。  
“门没锁，进来。”里面的男人淡漠地应道，这个声音相当熟悉，帕里迟疑了一下慢慢推开门向里探头。贵宾室里没开灯，窗帘也拉得严严实实没有透进一丝光，一片漆黑中他唯一能看清的是潜伏着杀意的金色竖瞳。  
“！！”帕里条件反射后退一步，死死咬着下唇阻止自己叫出声。融进黑暗的男人做了个副社长看不太清楚的动作，但他本能走进了房间顺手落了锁，就站在门口让自己的眼睛适应暗色。  
“乖孩子。”路奇又勾勾手指示意对方过来，帕里这次终于看清楚了对方的动作，嘴里骂骂咧咧地走向好整以暇的白衣总监：“搞那么神秘干什么！妈的想把我吓死吗！”  
“对贵客就是如此态度吗？卡雷拉的服务真差。”路奇冷哼一声放下交叠的双腿，帕里瞪着他自觉地跪在对方两腿之间，隔着布料抚摸还未性起的位置。  
“卡雷拉的服务如何你他妈自己最清楚。”帕里白了他一眼解开对方的皮带，慢吞吞地拉下路奇的裤链和底裤，“每次来就他妈只会干这种事……”  
“那你还期待我做什么吗？副社长先生。”路奇撑着头冷笑道，帕里哼了一声不再理会他，转而集中精力在嘴边的东西上。那玩意儿软趴趴的垂着，完全看不出本人有兴致做。  
“我说你也不怕被人认出来。”帕里愤愤地握住柱身，就算过了两年时间，七水之都也不会轻易忘记一号船坞工头的脸，而这家伙就这么大摇大摆上了冒烟汤姆还坐进了贵宾室。  
“那么容易被人认出来的话我就改行了，继续吧。”路奇平淡地下达了命令，帕里也懒得和他多说，脸上带着明显的不耐烦，手指却利落地套弄着渐渐硬起的部位。似乎是嫌路奇涨大得太慢，他干脆俯下身亲吻了一下铃口，舌尖绕着冠状沟打转随后向下滑去，时不时配合手指吮吸着火热的柱身。  
路奇修长的手指挑起一缕金发在指间玩弄，帕里的口交技术只能说还凑合，和几年前相比进步确实很大，却远远没有达到可以让路奇满意的地步。毕竟帕里的技巧是在被总监按着脑袋深喉的过程中无师自通的，路奇第一次在他喉咙里射出来时可怜的卡雷拉副社长趴在地上呛得咳个不停，一边大口呼吸着空气一边上气不接下气地骂人，控告路奇差点儿害他窒息而死。天知道后来帕里是怎么在路奇逼着他口交的时候学会了取悦对方的，甚至还丢了廉耻心主动服侍那衣冠禽兽，就为了能让路奇赶快泄出来减轻自己的痛苦。  
路奇瞥了一眼帕里埋头努力的样子，腿间的青年从以前见到裸体就大呼小叫变成现在这样不知羞耻的样子，卖力地捧着男人的性器吮舔，不禁手指一施力揪紧了帕里的头发。帕里像只受了惊的大狗发出吃痛的低吼，他瞪着路奇警告对方别太过分，要知道没有一口咬下去就是帕里给他面子了。  
“乖孩子。”路奇逗狗那样抚摸着帕里的脑袋微笑道，他才不害怕自己的宠物对主人露出獠牙，白衣总监居高临下发出命令：“给我含紧了。”  
操你妈罗布·路奇！！帕里在心中发出怒骂，他还没做好准备路奇就抓着他的脑袋直往喉咙里插，弄得他不得不缠紧舌头减缓头部撞上喉壁时的冲击。涌上喉头的干呕感令他本能收缩喉咙，只是把路奇吞得更深，让对方得寸进尺向更深处插入。野兽浓郁的麝香味弥漫在帕里鼻腔中，一呼一吸间都是对方的味道，他颤着手想解开裤链缓解腿间紧绷的不适感，却被路奇一脚踢开手腕。  
“准你碰了吗？”CP0总监俯视着自己的玩物冷笑，手上一用力逼帕里把他整根吞下，前端狠狠插进紧窄的喉部欣赏对方因此而扭曲的脸庞。  
“咕、呜……！”窒息的恐惧笼罩在帕里心头的同时他拼命吞吐着路奇取悦对方，喉壁蠕动裹住几乎让他喘不上气的阴茎，无法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滑落打湿了衣领。泪水因路奇粗暴的举动而溢出眼眶，白衣男人似乎并不满足，他抓着帕里的头发逼他抬头以便欣赏对方狼狈的样子，胯部一用力从柔软炽热的喉穴中退出来，还没等帕里吸一口新鲜空气就再次无情地撞上副社长那不算灵巧的舌头。帕里不得不移动舌尖舔舐路奇的每一寸表面，他戳弄着铃口试图让这冷酷的野兽尽快达到高潮，可这点刺激连激出些许前液都做不到，路奇很快就失尽耐心再次干进温暖的喉穴。  
“舌头还是那么没用。”帕里听到对方的嘲讽时瞬间燃起了毫无意义的斗争心，他配合着路奇的节奏吮吸起塞满口腔的肉棒，情欲的味道让金发青年无意识夹紧双腿轻轻摩擦，被束缚在西裤中的下体渐渐泌出液体打湿了内裤。路奇轻而易举就看穿了对方隐藏在心底的空虚感，于是压低嗓音给予帕里暗示：“是狗的话，就乖乖张嘴。”  
帕里猛地一颤，他向上位者投去屈辱羞愤的眼神，身体却听话地吐出肉棒等待主人下一步动作。路奇紧揪着帕里的头发把他按向自己腿间，粗长的阴茎闯入帕里大张的双唇横冲直撞，他翻搅着柔软笨拙的红舌随后顶进喉穴一插到底，头部撞上尽头的肉壁感受着帕里因本能而收紧的喉咙，然后又强硬地挤开收缩的喉肉向外拔去。卡雷拉的副社长被他搅得头昏脑胀，生理性的干呕反应此刻竟成了路奇欢愉的来源，涎水在酸痛到无力的下巴上留下晶亮的轨迹。  
“接好。”路奇一皱眉简短命令道，他抵着喉口快速抽插了几下，帕里瞪大了眼甚至没来得及发出一声抗议，浓郁的精液随着路奇一次深插直接泄在了喉管之中。帕里不得不拼命做着吞咽来处理大量涌出的白浊，可细窄的喉咙根本容不下这么可怕的射精量，更多的黏稠液体溢出喉口充斥在唇齿之间，和唾液混合在一起流出嘴中。路奇自始至终都紧压着帕里的后脑让他保持着含入，直到高潮的快感渐渐退去才大发善心松开了手。  
“咳、咳！！他妈的说过几次了你想憋死我吗！！”帕里当即跪倒在地拼命咳嗽，他吞下了一些苦涩的精液，更多的则被他吐在贵宾室昂贵的地毯上。路奇嫌弃地用鞋尖踢他，语气毫不怜惜：“先给我舔。”  
“舔你个鬼！！直接来吧！”帕里抬手给他比了个中指，路奇不悦地扬起眉：“真不知道冰山怎么教的你社交礼仪，真差。”  
“要你管！赶快做完了滚我还要工作！”帕里粗暴地解开领带扔在地上，他正打算解开皮带却被路奇一把抓住手臂拉到怀里，锋利的爪子切开外裤的同时连带皮肉一同撕裂，帕里强忍着痛呼冷汗直冒，原本憋到发疼的下体此刻是彻底从情欲中逃脱了。“他妈的这可是老子最好的衣服！！”  
“关我什么事，你有带备用的吧。”路奇淡漠地回了一句，手上毫不留情扯碎了帕里蔽体用的布料。不出他所料，这男人的后穴早就一片泥泞，甚至不知廉耻地一张一合邀请着路奇品尝主菜。“卡雷拉的副社长先生对待贵宾如此热情，真让我意外。”  
“你他妈、闭嘴……！”沾了些许淫液的利爪擦着臀瓣游走时帕里除了后背发凉什么都感受不到，他不知道接下来会受到什么样的虐待，也许路奇会变成人兽型把他干到卧床不起，然后冰山先生交代给帕里的所有任务都会被不争气的弟子搞砸。“操……罗布·路奇你个混账要是还有点人性、就、别他妈……！”  
“人性？”路奇嗤笑一声撕下帕里最后一块遮身的衣物，眸子一瞬间变成野兽的金色竖瞳又恢复为人类应有的色彩，“对你，我不需要人性。”从疲软中恢复过来的性器顶着那个湿滑的入口轻轻摩擦，帕里慌手慌脚攀紧路奇的肩膀，悲鸣随着那怪物的进入响彻整个贵宾室。路奇微凉的指尖顺着帕里震颤的脊背向上一路摸索，直到落在耸动的肩胛骨才给了对方一个带着安慰性质的抚摸：“别叫了，会被人听到的。”  
“操、啊、你以为我想叫吗！！”帕里现在只能用叫喊的方式来缓解传遍全身的痛楚，就算他的身体已经湿了也不代表路奇可以什么都不做直接插进去，“你、你太他妈大了进不来啊！”  
“是吗？那就忍着。”路奇可不打算给他太多时间适应，他硬挤进湿热紧窄的甬道。帕里骂出一串完全没被对方听进去脏话转移注意力，因剧痛而陷入痉挛的身体除了接受路奇什么都做不了，他报复性地一口咬上政府特工裸露在外的脖颈，犬牙狠狠刺进皮肤沁出几滴血珠。“教养是真的不好。”路奇瞥了他一眼没有出手阻止，至少帕里不再叫了，白衣总监得以安心享受他的猎物。  
“帕里——！！真是的跑哪里去了！！”泰尔斯通的叫喊声从车头一直传到路奇耳中，猫科动物的听觉太灵敏有时也不是好事，他的嗓音震得路奇耳边嗡嗡作响。还是那样大嗓门啊。路奇用手臂揽住帕里的后背心不在焉想，那个大块头一路扯着嗓子大吼寻找帕里的身影，马上就要推开这节车厢的大门然后——  
帕里在他怀里猛地一僵，从双腿到指尖一路绷直动都不敢动一下，连带穴肉都不自觉缠紧了路奇。路奇相当满意腿上这男人的反应，下身毫不留情插入深处恶意地碾过花心逼帕里被快感吞噬。  
“帕里！听到了就应一声！”  
“叫你呢。”路奇暧昧地舔舐着帕里的耳尖，狼狈不堪的副社长丢给他一个威胁的眼神却没有起到任何作用，他被这恶劣的家伙禁锢在怀里无处躲藏，越来越近的同僚让帕里本就紊乱的呼吸更加急促，偏偏身体里还含着根不看气氛的阴茎。“要我帮你叫他吗？”路奇话音刚落就被面前的金发青年堵了嘴，他皱着眉一口咬在帕里舌尖上，利齿刺破舌苔让血腥味充斥在交缠的唇舌之间，淡淡的精液味和铁锈味混合在一起引诱路奇越发得寸进尺。  
“帕里！不好意思先生，之前他是不是来找您了？”就算粗神经如泰尔斯通也知道去找帕里先前经过的地方，他用拳头咚咚敲着贵宾室的大门，一丝恐惧从帕里眼中流转而过，当然逃不过路奇的眼睛。路奇可不打算帮助对方藏身，他捏着帕里的下颌加深了这个由副社长主动发起的吻，即将暴露在同事面前的男人用尽力气捶打推搡这个毫无人性的野兽混账，路奇瞪了他一眼，下身一挺撞上敏感处便让帕里软了身子乖乖就范。  
操，操，操他妈的路奇！！门把一点点转动的响声几乎要把帕里逼到了极点，路奇刚一放开他副社长就沙哑着嗓子向CP0总监服软：“他妈的算我求你了……放过我吧要是被看见了怎么办……”  
“嘘——”路奇就只是歪着头笑，他竖起一根食指按在帕里满是咬痕的下唇上示意对方安静：“我还没射呢，继续吧。”  
门把被一拧到底推向里侧时帕里只觉得自己如坠冰窟，他屏住呼吸自暴自弃地紧紧拥着这男人，绝望像泥沼那样让他一点点深陷其中，情欲却又如毒蛇缠绕其身无法逃离。“呜！”帕里发出短促的悲鸣抬腰试图让路奇从体内退出去，路奇冷哼一声狠狠咬上玩物的肩颈把他钉住，根本不容许他躲藏。  
咔嗒。门没有被推开，帕里这才想起他锁了门于是松了口气，布满全身的那层薄汗此刻又因下身的抽插而滑落，绷紧的弦放松下来那一刻羞耻的呻吟声从帕里口中溢出，他飞快捂住嘴可是已经补救了。  
“帕里？你在里面吗？”泰尔斯通当然没有错过那声拔高的尖叫，他见门打不开就又大力捶起了门，害帕里又开始冒冷汗了。  
“真是的，笨蛋吗。”路奇自始至终保持着稳定节奏侵犯帕里恬不知耻的身体，明知道外面有人在却用下面那张嘴热情地吮吸着阴茎，真不知道副社长是想继续还是想停。“有这么舒服？”  
“没、没有……”帕里慌忙摇头否认，话一出口就拐了音调成为苍白的辩解，路奇冷笑着插得更加狂暴，恨不得让房间外的人也能听见这黏腻的交合声。“靠你就不能——！！”  
“不能。”路奇理所当然打断了对方，他才不在乎被人发现，大不了杀了就是。“屁股夹紧点，做完我就放了你。”  
“你他——！”  
“声音再那么大会被发现哦。”  
“……啧！”被对方那么一提醒帕里本能咬紧了嘴唇，他不敢再发出更大的声音，不然泰尔斯通会把门捶烂进来的。路奇对他的紧致倒是相当满意，内壁贪婪地吞吃着严丝合缝包裹住的那根性器，甚至主动蠕动着把路奇送向敏感点的位置邀他给予身体更多快感。间谍头子没有变成人兽型撑满肉穴就算路奇有那么点良心了，帕里还向他奢求什么？  
但是门外确实吵到影响他享乐。路奇皱着眉，出乎帕里意料的，用本音开口打断了泰尔斯通不知停歇的呼唤：“他不在。”  
“嗯？可刚刚——”  
“你听错了，他已经出去了。”  
“呃，好的，打扰了先生！！帕里——！”泰尔斯通道完歉后继续高声呼喊着副社长的名字，随着他的离去帕里终于长出了一口气彻底解脱。还没等他休息一秒路奇又把他拉回了现实：“你射了？”  
“操才没有！”帕里条件反射顶了回去，目光下移却发现自己真的射了。他憋红了脸却什么借口都想不出来，只能结结巴巴继续嘴硬：“这、这是、被你……！”  
“被我？”路奇嗤笑一声，难得温柔地吻上帕里的额角，“我都没想到，卡雷拉的副社长会是个坐在客人腿上射精的变态。”  
“你他妈到底谁是变态！！”帕里刚怒骂出口就彻底后悔了，他看到路奇的手臂长出一层绒毛，后穴含着的性器明显在涨大，不由得慌了手脚阻止对方：“停、今天不行……求你了我还有很多事得做！！”  
“呵。”路奇愉悦地笑了起来，“我先记下了，下次双倍还回来。”他舔过嘴唇停下兽化，CP0总监同样有要事在身，没必要在这里耗费太多力气，“屁股给我夹紧点。”最先变化为人兽型的手指在帕里背后划出三道狭长的血痕，副社长吃痛一声本能收紧柔肉取悦对方。血腥味让路奇的下身涨得生疼，他放任野兽的欲望支配这具人类外表的身体，胯部挺动蹂躏怀中丢掉自尊低头求他的男人。  
帕里很快被他顶得上下摇晃起来，护目镜从额头滑落挂在脖子上随着抽插来回摆动，坚硬的表面敲打着灼热的身躯磕出几处红印。路奇一把握住帕里颤动的柱身摩挲着濡湿的前端，一次又一次贯穿那个被他驯服已久的小穴。羞耻的呻吟声越拔越高，帕里想捂住嘴压下声音可根本腾不出手来，如果不抱紧路奇那他很快就会被干得晕头转向。  
“又要不行了吗？”路奇摸了摸手里黏稠的液体把指尖送到帕里口中，帕里听话地舔净对方的手掌，得到了一个奖励的抚摸，“乖狗狗。”  
“谁是狗……赶快、射出来！”帕里懒得和他多说，直接扭起腰迎合路奇催促他赶快射精，路奇看了眼时间遗憾地耸耸肩，看来愉快的逗狗游戏要尽快结束了。在体内快速抽插起来的肉棒一下让帕里慌了手脚，他想抱紧路奇然而失了力气的双手很快就又松开，指尖无助地抓挠着白衣总监的后背，在精悍的身躯上留下一道又一道抓痕。路奇皱着眉默许了他的越界，反正还要还回来。  
“啊、啊……路奇……妈的射给我……！”也许帕里是真的被欲望冲昏了头脑，他完全没意识到自己到底在说什么胡话，路奇嘴角一扬吻上帕里的嘴唇，下身向里狠狠撞进去碾过深处的敏感点，他怀里的男人浑身一僵再次攀上了高潮。骤然缠紧的肠壁祈求着路奇用浓郁的精液填满空隙，路奇用犬牙划破帕里的口腔，阴茎一颤释放出对方渴求已久的白浊满足了宠物的小心愿。  
“……那么，你要我怎么出去？”帕里眯起眼靠着路奇喘息，然后看着自己光裸的身体咬牙切齿问。  
“和我没关系。”路奇则回以冷笑，换来帕里一个白眼：“你不是有拿衣服吗？”  
“他妈的在车头呢！”帕里想摸一根雪茄出来，手一抬才想起来烟全在被撕碎的衣服里，只得暴躁地躺回路奇怀里，“你去给我拿。”  
“和谁说话呢，命不想要了？”路奇眯起眼睛威胁道，帕里眼一抬懒洋洋回话：“烟都没了你让我死了算了吧。”  
“哼……”  
  
泰尔斯通终于找到帕里的时候，发现他这位年轻的同事失踪期间去换了一身天蓝色的西装。粗神经的工头没有在意那么多，只是大声呵斥帕里身为副社长怎么找不到人，海上列车即将靠岸了你得露脸啊。  
路奇在列车靠岸前就消失在了贵宾室中，他悠然地混进海贼万博之中和卡库汇合，长鼻子的青年一眼就看出来领队心情不错，而远方吐着白烟疾驰在海上的冒烟汤姆无疑解释了原因：帕里坐在车头上。卡库不由得叹了口气，路奇肯定又撕帕里衣服了，冰山肯定不允许帕里穿着那身丑爆了的天蓝色西装出席海贼万博，也不允许他摆出那种为了缓解屁股疼的奇怪坐姿。  
路奇心情舒畅，可是任务结束时他的心情简直糟糕到了极点。  
都怪卡普中将的孙子，间谍头子在心里盘算着如果宣泄这股挫败感，正巧抬头看到远方载满乘客准备出发的海上列车。  
“我很烦。”他跳进驾驶舱敲了敲窗户，帕里吓得差点儿坐在地上，露露和泰尔斯通还没来得及张口就被那男人惊呆了。路奇说，“人我带走了。”然后伸手把帕里从窗户拽了出去，留下两个目瞪口呆的工头不知如何向冰山交代。  
“罗布·路奇你他妈是有什么毛病？？这他妈才过了多久？？”帕里的哀嚎回荡在上空，路奇嫌他太闹直接拽了领带塞进他嘴里，CP0总监积了一肚子火需要发泄，只等回到船上。  
  



End file.
